chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marks Valentine
Biography Marks Valentine is a survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. Storyline Season 1 Career Killers The first tribute reaped is Ice Masterson, who volunteered before the name was even read. She appeared friendly and flirtatious. The male tribute Is Marks Valentine, who was also a volunteer. He is also charming and flirty, causing him and Ice to start flirting with each other as they prepare to board the train. Party of 24 Marks and Ice, as District 1, ride in first. They wear white silk robes adorned with many jewels. Marks pulls his robe off his shoulders, showing his sculpted chest and abs and the crowd loses their minds. Swim or Sink Roland sits in the corner, crying out of fear. When Marks hears this, he walks over. He asks Roland what was wrong, and Roland explained how he didn't want to die, and he just wanted to go back home. Marks hugs Roland, and Ice walks over, demanding to know why he was wasting his time on Roland. Marks demands that Roland join the careers group, but Ice refuses, saying that they didn't need to carry dead weight. Hearing the commotion, Holland walks over, and upon hearing their sides, insists that Roland join them. Bloodbathed Eliza and Quimby arrive at the cornucopia around the same time, and while Eliza grabs supplies, Quimby grabs an axe. Marks sees them, and grabs a sword, charging at Eliza. Quimby notices and runs to attack Marks, but he is speared through the chest by Ross before he can reach Eliza. He uses his last breath to yell to her, but as Eliza turns, Marks slashes his sword across her neck, causing her to bleed profusely and collapse. The careers begin checking supplies, and Marks looks for Roland, who he finds hiding behind some crates. Nightfall Ice, Aston, and Aislin decide to go hunting for tributes and looking for Holland, while Marks agrees to stay at the cornucopia and guard the supplies with Roland. Cassen, who has remained hidden in one of the caves for the bloodbath, chooses to finally leave after realizing Marks would not be leaving. Roland tells Marks that the other careers scare him and that they should steal the supplies and leave. Marks disagrees, telling Roland that the careers will protect him and keep him safe. Roland attempts to walk off anyways, but Marks grabs him and shoves him back into the cornucopia. The careers return from their hunt, completely unsuccessful, with Holland still not located. Aislin compliments Marks for keeping the supplies safe, and Marks thanks Roland for helping him. Ice retorts that if Roland was left alone he would have died and that she still thinks they should just kill him now. Aston and Aislin disagree, telling her that he might be able to rewire the mines from the pedestals into traps around the arena, much to Ice's frustration. Sunrise The careers wake up to Ice's body and immediately conclude that Roland must have killed her when they notice him missing. Aston swears he will kill Roland for this, while Marks only hopes that he can reach Roland before the other careers can. Aston and Aislin decide to stay back and stand guard and send Marks to hunt for tributes. Marks walks through the caves, coming across a large beach. Roland spots Marks as he heads down the beach closer to where Holland is searching for him. He bolts out of the bushes, but Holland throws her kunai, which barely grazes Roland, who manages to make it over to Marks in good shape, and lands in his arms. However, Marks notices the veins in Roland's arms turning black around the scratch. Roland cries out in agony and begs the audience to let him live, as the black slowly spreads up his arm. He begins to cough up blood and collapses on the ground. Marks tries to wash out the wound with water, but the poison continues to spread across his body. Blood begins to pour from Roland's eyes as he calls for his mother, the black veins now covering most of his body, then Blood fills his mouth. He tries to cough, however, after a few attempts, his ribs fold inwards, leaving him choking and sputtering as he finally dies. Marks horrified at the brutality the poison inflicted runs to the source of the kunai and finds Holland. Marks gets the jump on her, slashing her with his sword, but she is able to retaliate, but jamming a kunai into Marks' ribcage. He shoves her away, bending over in pain, and Holland runs away. Marks checks his wound but sees nothing like the black veins that covered Roland. A sponsor drops down in front of him, containing medical supplies, which he applies while sitting on the beach. He gives Roland's body to the ocean, and cries as the waves carry him away. Feast Marks continues to wander through the caves, looking for other tributes. He waits around before going to the feast, but as he runs out of time, he finally heads back towards the cornucopia. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Marks needs no convincing. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. After several days moving in and out of sleep, Marks wakes up. He seems to not realize that he is no longer in the arena, and reacts violently towards almost all human contact. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:District 1